Love Across Time
by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess
Summary: Re-editted! The story of Gohan and Videl finding one another in another familiar dimension.


Hello everybody, this is Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess and this is my very first story EVER! I hope you guys review. I will except any reviews kind even the harsh ones!

Summary: What if even in a different timeline Gohan and Videl somehow found each other ,would the fate that formed their love be so powerful that even across different Universes, it would in some way or another bring them together! Mirai time line.

**June 15th, 2010 - Umm this has been editted, because I was not pleased with the other one.**

**Love across Time**

"Hey Joe, did you see any survivors" said a raven haired woman. The young woman wore a regular red t-shirt and brown track pants. Her shoulder length black hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, and her large blue eyes searching the area for any sign of life, other than the few birds which would fly overhead every now and again.

"So far the crew has only found an eight year old boy. Don't know how he lived though, when they found him he was completely buried underneath who knows what, a torn down building would be my guess," replied the man who minutes ago was referred to as Joe. The man was dressed in black over-alls and had dark brown hair. The approaching woman nodded her head in understanding. "Let's keep checking there may be more," said the blue-eyed woman determination firmly set on her face.

"If you insist" said Joe with a sigh as he signaled the crew to continue their search and to go deeper into the ruins of the once urban and populated city. Not wanting to upset 'the world Champ's daughter' he to continued searching as well.

**Three hours later…**

Now completely done with their search, in which, after a lot of hard and stressful work had paid off. They had now successfully found and healed eleven survivors including the eight year old boy in which they had found before any of the others.

"Hey chief, these people need to be taken to a hospital, the injuries most them have are not serious but they will be if we stay here to long" said a young man in a nervous tone. "You heard him guys, there is a city a few miles north-west from here, let's move out"! Yelled the chief who was a plump middle-aged man who had a very bad comb over and wore clothing that resembled a fireman's outfit.

Reaching the hospital only took about fifteen minutes. However the sound of explosions going off in the distance made the crew wish they had never arrived. For their worst nightmare had become a reality!

The Androids #17 and #18 had just found a new location for their _'fun'_.

"Damn it, why now!" whispered Joe under his breath.

"Monsters!" yelled the raven-haired beauty as she and many others witnessed Android # 17 destroy a very full elementary school.

"Come on everybody let's go we might be able to escape safely if we hurry!" yelled the chief.

As everyone started their vehicles the blue-eyed woman didn't move an inch. "VIDEL, what do you think your doing get in this car right now!" exclaimed Joe. "You guys go ahead I'm going to stay behind and help some of these people escape, besides I'm the Champ's daughter I can take care of myself!" Said Videl. "But Videl, what if you get killed, we need you" said another young man in the back seat. "I'll be fine just go" said Videl. They stared at her in shock, but complied with her request and how could they not, she had saved their lives more times then they could count.

Finally after helping evacuate the area, Videl was trying to escape undetected. Unfortunately luck was not on her side because a cold hand wrapped it self around her throat, causing her to be lifted up into the air. " Ohh look who we have here 17, a little girl who thinks she can run away without saying a proper goodbye" Stated android 18. The pain became unbearable, as Videl felt her energy slipping and all she could was squirm and whimper under 18's strong hold. With her eyes half-lidded and her vision blurry Videl barely made out the orange blur that sudden came into her field of vision. After regaining her eyesight, she noticed she was being carried and so she dared herself to take a look at her savior. What she saw only confused her.

There in front of her was a young man he seemed to be her age from the looks of it. However, what was amazing was the fact that he was surrounded by an unearthly light that seemed to bring life to his pale skin, almost making it glow. His hair was a pure golden color which after his glow died down became more of a platinum blond. However what seemed to stop the blue-eyed beauty's heart were his eyes. The magnificent aqua color drowning her, making her sink within their never-ending depths, they seemed to be filled with many emotions, but at the moment rage and concern were most present.

"Are you okay?" asked the golden stranger.

Videl found it painful to even try and speak so she nodded her head twice, to signal that she was indeed alright. Setting her down, allowed her to look at something besides his face, she was able to see that this young man was very toned; muscles adorn almost every crevice of his exposed arms. He wore an orange gi which seemed a bit too bright for her liking but somehow he made it work. Underneath his gi he wore a blue short sleeved shirt, with a matching belt and boots. All in all he was very handsome and Videl knew that if she wasn't in this dangerous situation and scared stiff, she would probably be blushing.

"Please stay here I'll be right back" said the golden stranger who had just saved her life.

_' This must be the Gold Hero everyone has been talking about.'_

"Wait you could be killed, don't go, you can't. **Please!" **She didn't know why she cared so much but somehow she felt connected to this man even though she had only met him five minutes ago. _'What's wrong with me'_ she wondered.

"I'm sorry I have to try" he said and with that said he shot off into the sky.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

After waiting for what felt like years, she finally saw him; he was wounded and had many cuts that would for sure become scars in the near future.

"Oh no, you're hurt we have to take you to a hospital" she said in a panic. She panicked even more when he held up his hand and said "No, really I'll be fine". That was about all she could handle "I'll be fine! I'll be fine! You do not look like your going to be fine buster and another thing who do you think you are telling me that you do not need medical attention! HUH!" As she continued with her yelling one thought ran through the young hybrid's mind.

_'Wow she is so much like mom, its scary!'_

"Hey listen, I already have something that will fix me up" he said.

"What?" She asked. That's when she saw him pull out a brown bag and then take out a green bean. '_What's he going to do with a bean?_' she wondered. When he ate it the results caused her eyes to almost come out of their sockets, because he –after eating the bean –seemed to be all fixed. Although she seemed to calm down the half-saiyan could tell she seemed surprised of the results from eating the sensu bean.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly, my name is Gohan" and with that said he dropped out of his super saiyan form. The young raven-haired women seemed surprised by the fact that he could change the color of his hair and eyes, but didn't show it. "Nice to meet you Gohan. Thank you for saving my life back there. My name is Videl."

"No problem Videl, by the way where do you live, I'll fly you home" said Gohan with his regular grin plastered all over his face. Videl could tell it suited him.

"Actually, um well… I don't have a home. You see...well... I have been working with this group of people...we try to find survivors after the androids attack. I have... for the past few months - ever since my father died - been staying with them; traveling and resting anywhere we can" Gohan stayed quiet trying to think of a where to drop Videl off, however for some reason and he didn't know why he wanted to keep her safe. Even though he had just met her he felt some strange connection to this girl. Even now he felt drawn to those beautiful blue eyes. He had to admit she was very attractive.

As Gohan seemed to be in deep though, Videl took this as a chance to admire the new look he supported. She wanted to stop admiring his looks. It was strange she had never given any boy -handsome or not- a second glance. But he was different. His muscles though slightly smaller, did not look less defined. Videl could also tell that even though he looked like an angel before, the black hair and dark brown pools of chocolate eyes suited him much better.

"How about you stay with me for a little while" suggested Gohan in a nervous tone. He didn't know why but he really wanted her say yes. '_At least this way I can keep an eye on her, she seems like the stubborn type'_ he thought.

_'Wait a minute, I have to think this through. I've only known this guy for a couple of hours! But he did save me, I should at least trust him' _Videl thought, _'It's not as if I have a choice - with the world we live in now...all we have is eachother'._

" Thank you Gohan, I think I'll take you up on your offer" said Videl.

"Great , let's leave right now you look tried" Said Gohan. Now that Gohan had mentioned it Videl truly was exhausted. Her Throat had a nasty bruise and somewhere between running from the androids and being choked to death she had broken her ankle. Before she could even utter a word he had picked her up and had started to fly. Once in the air Videl had calmed down from the shock of actually flying and noticed that from her shock she had wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck but she felt really warm and so decided to dose off.

After what Videl had done Gohan's face was redder than a tomato. _'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh what is she doing! Oh wow did she just fall asleep she really must have been tired'_ His thoughts were cut off when Videl suddenly snuggled into his chest but why was he okay with it? Actually he was more than okay with it, he … he…. Wait …did he like it? _'You know she does smell really good and she is really pretty, hey she pouts when she sleeps, wonder what it would be like to kiss her…wait a minute did I just think that... okay what is wrong with me!'_

**Next Day (morning)…**

Videl woke up with a yawn and decided to start the day. "Wait a minute this isn't camp where's Joe and everybody else?" She thought out loud. Memories of the previous night flashed through her mind and she remembered falling asleep in Gohan strong arms and resting her head on his firm and well built chest….shaking her head to rid her mind of perverted thoughts. '_Am I starting to have crush on a guy I have meet a day ago only because of his well-built body'._ Deciding to stop her wondering thoughts she roamed around and found his apartment to be very cousy and just big enough for two. As she walked towards the kitchen she paused noticing that there was something on the couch. She moved closer to investigate she noticed that it was only Gohan. _'He must have given up his bedroom, so I could sleep comfortably. He's so sweet. But I feel bad he seems a bit big for the couch'._

This fact was very true, the couch although much bigger than regular couches did seem to be big enough for the tall, muscular hybrid. In fact the position he was in was quite funny. Gohan lay in the strangest fashion, that she almost laughed out loud just by staring at him. One of his legs was hanging off of the couch arm rest while the other wasn't even on the couch. One arm was scratching his stomach every few minutes unconsciously, while the other hugging his pillow. He wore a white sleeveless t-shirt and baggy grey pants. On his face was a smile as he mumbled incoherent things every now and again. However Videl heard one that was spoken clearly "Mum that's not fair... I'm hungry ...can I finish my homework later…? Please!" Giggling at what she had heard, she decided to make breakfast.

Humming a childish melody, Videl continued to cook the amount of food she thought would be appropriate, since maids used to cook for her and her father she had never properly learned how to cook but during these times of chaos you learn to pick up a thing or two. Since her father was one of the richest men in the world, money was nothing to worry about. So the staff used to over do it and would cook a feast instead of a simple breakfast for two and so Videl thought that was how much she should cook. "You know what they say, growing boys need food to grow, considering Gohan's size I would say this is probably not enough!" she joked not knowing how right she was.

The smell of food filled his nostrils and before he knew it he was already seated and read to eat to his hearts content. "Oh hello Gohan I see you're awake, sleep well?"Videl asked.

"Yes, I did thank you. You know Videl Your supposed to be my guest, you shouldn't be the one cooking meals." Said Gohan while taking a strip of bacon and popping it in his mouth savoring the rich flavor.

"I know, but you saved me and offered me a place to crash, I really wanted to thank you don't mind if I cook do you." Asked Videl. "Of course I don't mind, by the way Videl can I ask you something?

"You already did" she laughed.

Gohan had to hold his breath before replying that laugh was like music to his ears. "Umm… yeah … well… I was about ask if I can have more food please! Holding out his plate Videl was able to see that he indeed was finish. '_Whe-where did all that f-food go'_ she though in shock. "S-sure, I have more" She said still a bit in a shocked state. He grinned.

**Five months later…**

As the months went by both Gohan and Videl found themselves getting closer. Gohan had to admit he had done what he had promised himself he would never do: Fall in love. For he didn't want his loved ones to be in harms way that's why he only visited Trunks and Bulma every once in a while. That's why he had bought an apartment and moved out of his mother's house. But he couldn't help himself, everyday he became drawn to her face, her laugh, her beautiful blue eyes, her great body, her stubborn attitude, her luscious lips, her wonderfully manicured fingers that would cook HIM the best food he had ever tasted, her silky raven locks which framed her face perfectly when let free, her scent which at times would drive him crazy. The list went on and on. Yep Gohan Son was deeply in love with Videl Satan…. now if only he had the guts to tell her.

Now Videl, was first only drawn to Gohan because of his looks, but after only two weeks of being in the presence of his goofy attitude which would at times become serious during situations where he would leave to fight the androids she had felt different towards him. He would come back even more beaten and battered each time. She would sit by his side the whole time, sometimes forgetting about sleep. When he whimpered in pain she would hold his hand. Somehow making the small cries of pain die out. She knew now that the little crush she used to have on him before had developed into something greater. She knew now that she would try and do anything in order to make him happy. She would cook until her hands fell off if it put a smile on his face, or give up her well-being just to nurse back to health when he would come back after a fight. She didn't care as along as he was happy then she was happy, I mean you tend to do these things when your in love with that person.

Cries filled the small apartment as Gohan woke up in cold sweat one night. After all these years the death of his friends still haunted his mind. "Just a dream, get a grip Gohan it was just a dream" he told him self. "GOHAN, Gohan, oh Gohan are you alright" said Videl as she ran up to him. Sitting beside him she put her small, delicate hand on the back of his hunched form. "I'm fine Videl, just a bad dream, sorry I woke you" he apologized.

"Shut up Gohan, tell me what's wrong, and stop keeping secrets from me" She demanded.

"Listen Videl, I appreciate the concern, but stay out of my life, okay! My past is none of YOUR business! He yelled not intended for it to sound as harsh as he had said it. Hot tears sprang from her eyes and flowed down her face like a small waterfall. She was about to run back to her bedroom, but Gohan grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back. However his 'gentle' pull caused her to fall into his lap and onto his hard, warm chest. '_Great now I have caused her to cry, way to show her you care you idiot, fool, dumb ass… she probably hates me now'_. " Videl". Silence. "Videl". More crying. "Videl, I'm sorry please just look at me" he begged.

With a few sniffles and a couple of deep breaths she stared up at him with shiny eyes. She mumbled something under her breath, but even with his saiyan hearing he couldn't make it out. "What did you say Videl" He said in a caring tone which held so much compassion, Videl felt her heart skip a few beats. '_Could he possibly feel, the same way about me that I do about him'_ she wondered hopefully.

"I said, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried forcing you into telling me about your past. Its just I care about you Gohan I just want to Get to know you, because …." She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat _'It's now or never'_ she thought "Because I think I'm in love with you Gohan Son" As she looked up to face his rejection, she instead felt a hand under her chin, making her head tilt up and then felt hot breath on her lips. Her eyes became lidded and heard six words that sent bolts of electricity running through her spine "I love you too Videl Satan". Those were the last words shared before the two pares of lips meet in a heated, yet innocent kiss. As the kiss continued Videl combed her fingers through Gohan's spiky short hair, and Gohan placed on hand on the side of Videl's face, while the other rubbed her back.

After a couple of minutes, both needed air and so they pulled out of the kiss, and stared deeply into each others eyes pure blue met dark chocolate brown. "Oh Gohan, I've never been this happy in my entire life" said Videl with a sigh of relief, not believing that she finally expressed her feelings to her one true love. "Me neither" said Gohan. Videl decided to kiss him again but this time it wasn't so innocent. Gohan licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, in which she without hesitation excepted. As the two fought for domince in the kiss, both pairs of hands roamed each others bodies. Both of course were still fully clothed, but were wondering what it would be like to take them off. As Videl, stopped the kiss, Gohan began to panic. '_Did I do something wrong, why did she stop?' _he wondered. As if reading his thoughts Videl replied "Gohan don't worry I just want to continue this somewhere more comfortable". Without a second thought Gohan was carrying her towards the bedroom.

**Morning….**

As Gohan, woke up he noticed he wasn't asleep on his couch, but his bed. He also noticed some weight on his body, he curiously looked down to see a mop of silky raven hair and the most beautiful face he had ever seen sleeping on his bare chest. Now that he thought about it both he and beauty sleeping on him were both still naked, their bodies pressing together making him want to repeat last nights actions. He cast those thoughts aside as he notice Videl's gorgeous blue eyes slowly open and look up at him lovingly, momentarily taking his breath away. "How did you sleep darling" she asked. " Great! You?" Gohan asked. " Fabulous, I had a great pillow to sleep on" Videl replied. He chuckled, as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her on top of her head. " I think, I will go make breakfast" Videl said. " Alright" he said secretly not wanting to lose her warmth.

As the months went by, many things changed. Gohan and Videl decided to have a secret marriage ceremony, Gohan also became Trunk's master, teaching him to fight and in time become a super Gohan also lost his left arm in a battle with the androids. But what Videl would tell him when he got home one night would change both their lives and many others.

"Videl, sweetheart I'm home" yelled Gohan as he entered the small apartment building. Videl immediately ran over to hug and kiss him, as was their normal routine.

" Hello Gohan, how was your day honey" Videl asked.

"It was okay, no attacks that was a plus, and Trunks almost ascended into a super saiyan, I could feel it" Gohan replied.

"Oh that's wonderful, hey Gohan there is actually something I need to tell you" Videl said. "Okay, but can we eat first" Gohan said as his stomach rumbled. She laughed "You saiyans sure do eat a lot" she said. Gohan had already told Videl everything even before he proposed, strangely enough she just loved him even more then before. As they ate Gohan, noticed that Videl was very nervous and started fidgeting every few minutes. _'Strange'_ he thought.

As they sat down on the couch, Videl took his hand in hers and started speaking. " Gohan these past months with you have been without a doubt, amazing. But….I think that we should tell your family and friends about our secret marriage, I know we agreed that we were not going to say anything until the androids were destroyed…but…. I think we should.

"Videl, you know why we have to keep it a secret. You must stay hidden, if the androids found out that I have another precious person, you would only become a target" said Gohan. "But we have to, please" begged Videl. "Why" asked Gohan.

"Because I'm pregnant" replied Videl.

"What" whispered Gohan barely able to contain himself as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I'm pregnant" repeated Videl happy with his reaction. Gohan suddenly jumped up, knocking over the coffee table in the process, he picked her up and spun her around. He sudden stopped and looked to be deep in thought. "What's wrong, Gohan" asked Videl as she stroked the side of his face with her hand.

"You really think we should tell them about us" Gohan asked worried about his mother's reaction. "Yes, I think they have the right to know" said Videl. "You're right as always" Gohan said with a smile. "So tomorrow" asked Videl. "Tomorrow" Gohan agreed.

"So Gohan, what's this surprise you're going to show me and mom today" asked Trunks as he processed the conversation they had just had on becoming a super saiyan. " Oh you'll see" Said Gohan with a sly grin. "Come on master, give me just one clue" pleaded Trunks. "Fine. I'll give you three, since you are so eager" Said Gohan. "Yes" exclaimed Trunks. "Okay, first it's a person, it's waiting at my apartment and that person has a secret that is very important" Said Gohan.

Before Trunks could reply, an explosion went off in the distance. "**WHAT! You've got to be kidding me oh man! Darn those two**!" Shouted Trunks. "This is ridiculous they never even had a chance!" yelled Gohan as he transformed into a super saiyan. "Wait Gohan, you can't go" said Trunks.

"Look Trunks no matter what happens please stay here." Said Gohan. "WHAT, no way are you crazy? I am not letting you fight those two alone" said Trunks not wanting his father figure and master to die. "Listen I'm more vulnerable when you there with me" Said Gohan. "But I'm much stronger this time, please Gohan I can't let you go alone with your injury" said Trunks. "Alright Trunks you win let's go get 'em" Said Gohan with a fake smile. "Yeah" said Trunks. "Oh and Trunks" receiving a nod Gohan continued.

" Please take care of my unborn child Trunks and I want you to know that if I don't survive this, I am so proud of you little brother" Those were the last words he heard before Trunks was knocked out cold.

As the lifeless body of the once powerful warrior lay there, not to far away another little warrior was waking up. "Gohan, oh no Why did you go alone Gohan" yelled Trunks. As he approached the body of his mentor, he remembered Gohan's last words to him '_Please take care of my unborn child Trunks and I want you to know that if I don't survive this I am so proud of you little brother'._

"No...I-it-t c-can't-t b-be" Trunks stuttered as he felt the disgust of death starting to unsettle in his stomach: freeing his stomach of it's contents left the unmistakable stench of bile in the air...but he could care less at that very moment.

**"No, no you can't be gone Gohan...it just isn't fair... you were everything to me... EVERYTHING!** As Trunks ascended into a super saiyan, he knew there was only one thing left to do.

As Videl sat in her and her husband's small apartment, she knew something was wrong she could feel it in her heart. She was dressed in her nicest clothes hoping to make a good impression on Gohan's family and friends. Then the doorbell rang. " Strange, I thought Gohan had his own key. Unless he lost it again, I swear he would lose his head if it wasn't screwed on so tight".

Laughing she went to open the door, however what she saw definitely wasn't her husband. Standing their was a lavender haired young boy, Videl couldn't see his face but she had an idea who it was. "Hello, you must be Trunks right. So where's Gohan?"Asked Videl.

"Um I'm sorry who you are" asked Trunks. Trying not to panic as to why he didn't answer her question she replied " I am Videl, Gohan's wife. But please do come in you're all wet from the rain". As Trunks went in he was a bit surprised by the new piece of information but he had suspected something like this. '_Please take care of my unborn child Trunks'_

_'I_ _will don't worry Gohan, I promise'_ he thought.

"Listen Videl, I'm really sorry but I… uhhh…have some bad news." Said Trunks as fresh tears flowed down his face. Videl's heart began to thump hard in her chest, hoping and praying that this wasn't what she thought it was. " Gohan… is … he's …. Dead. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it " no…no…it..He…c-can't be…NO!"

**"GOHAN!"**

Authors note: Sad isn't but I hope you like it I wrote this really fast so it might not be as good as I thought it would be. Please R&R read and review!

Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess


End file.
